eurosong_contestfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Wikiportal:Main/DYK
Savez-vous que? The contest was initially developed as a way to not only introduce new broadcasting techniques, but also as a way to bring the countries of Europe closer together through music as the continent continued to rebuild after World War II.Cliquez-ici In 60 years, over 1,440 songs have competed in the Eurovision Song Contest. Cliquez-ici Germany holds the longevity record, missing only 1 contest in its history when it failed to advance from the audio-only qualifier in 1996. Cliquez-ici In 2008, a record number of 43 countries took part, just like in 2011. Cliquez-ici No song has ever won from the second spot in the running order, leading people to believe that this particular performing spot is "cursed". Cliquez-ici Over 5 million tweets were posted during the final of the 2014 contest, peaking highest during Conchita Wurst's performance and her victory. Cliquez-ici During the Grand Final of 2012, more than 1.5 million tweets were posted with the hashtag #Eurovision, peaking already 20 minutes into the live broadcast. Cliquez-ici Poland made the most impressive debut in 1994, when Edyta Gorniak came 2nd with To nie ja, closely followed by Serbia's victory in 2007. Latvia were the third most impressive in 2000, finishing in third place. Cliquez-ici Dutch conductor Dolf van der Linden conducted for seven different countries (Belgium, Germany, Ireland, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Sweden and Switzerland). Cliquez-ici Noel Kelehan conducted five winners (1980, 1987, 1992, 1993 and 1996), all for the same country - Ireland. Cliquez-ici Live vocals have always been mandatory since the very first contest, and from 1956 until 1998, so was live music by an orchestra. By 1999, instrumental backing tracks replaced all live orchestral music in the contest. Cliquez-ici Eurovision Song Contest made its debut in Lugano, Switzerland on 24 May 1956. Seven nations took part performing two songs each. Cliquez-ici Le Concours de l'Eurovision 1957 était la même date que l'anniversaire de Lys Assia - 3 mars. Cliquez-ici Doris Dragović used electronic voices in her backing track for Marija Magdalena in 1999. A third of the entry's points were docked as a result. Cliquez-ici Nina Morato used foul language both live and in the studio of Je suis un vrai garçon in 1994. She and the French delegation were not punished in any way. Cliquez-ici Jury members shall not have not been a part of a national jury in the preceding two years. Cliquez-ici Dschinghis Khan and Love City Groove. Do these links lead to the songs or the bands? Cliquez-ici Yardena Arazi is said to be deeply superstitious. In 1988, she agreed to represent her country when a tarot reader told her the song performing ninth would win the contest (Israel had been in the ninth spot, but with the withdrawal of Cyprus, that spot went to Switzerland, which went on to win the contest) Cliquez-ici Viver Senza Tei is the only entry to be performed in Romansh. Cliquez-ici Ann Sophie and Mélanie René were both born on the same day in 1990. Cliquez-ici Sweden have hosted at least once every decade since their first win in 1974. Cliquez-ici Katja Ebstein became the only artist to finish in the top three on three different occasions without having won the contest. Cliquez-ici Israel became the first country to not defend its title after winning in 1979. Cliquez-ici 1980 was the first year the points were read in ascending numerical order. This was to increase the excitement factor for the audience as to which country would get the 12 points. Cliquez-ici Sandie Shaw admitted to not liking Puppet on a String, yet it turned out to be the biggest hit of her career Cliquez-ici Boom Bang-a-Bang, one of the 1969 joint winners, was banned by the BBC at the time of the Gulf War. Cliquez-ici 1964 winner Gigliola Cinquetti's second song, Sí, was banned in Italy for over a month in 1974 due to a divorce referendum going on at the time. Cliquez-ici Valentina Monetta broke a "prophecy" of winning at least once when performing three times in a row. This was held by Lys Assia, Corry Brokken and Udo Jürgens. Cliquez-ici Hard Rock Hallelujah scored the exact same number place and points in the final as it did in the semi-final, 1st with 292 points. Cliquez-ici Everyway That I Can was the first (and at present, only) song to win performing out of the fourth slot in the running order. Cliquez-ici The 1957 contest is the first to feature a scoreboard, following the secret jury of 1956. Cliquez-ici Birthe Wilke and Gustav Winckler were the first duo to perform in the Eurovision Song Contest, representing Denmark. However, Alice and Ellen Kessler were the first twins. Cliquez-ici It is rumoured that Germany came second in 1956 with Im Wartesaal zum großen Glück, as the contest was held there the next year, but the hosting country rules hadn't come into place at the time - each country took it in turns until a lot wanted to debut. Cliquez-ici German group Wind was such a hot favorite going into the 1985 contest in Gothenburg that European bookies were only offering odds against them winning! Cliquez-ici None of the 5 winners for Luxembourg were from that country - four of the winners were French while the fifth was Greek. Cliquez-ici Parken Stadium in Copenhagen was the largest venue to ever host Eurovision, over 38,000 spectators attended the 2001 contest. Cliquez-ici La Norvège a finit mal 11 fois, et 4 fois avec Nul Points. Cliquez-ici